It Ends Tonight
by XoXbAbYdOlLpXoX
Summary: Three years ago she survived being kidnapped. Now with her kidnapper's trial coming up he wants revenge and the person who's getting it for him is his son. Will she be lucky enough to survive this time? Or not? Troyella. R
1. Chapter 1

**TODAY** was just like every other Saturday since three years ago. Twenty one year old, Troy Bolton would come to see his dad in prison. He walked through the prison doors and went down the hall. He saw his dad sitting in the chair and sat down and picked up the phone. He noticed that he had aged tremendously since being locked up.

"Hi dad," he said.

Jack Bolton looked up at him, "Hi son."

"So how are you?"

"I've been better," he said solemnly. "Look, I told you to come down here for a reason. I need you to do me a favor."

Troy looked at his dad suspiciously, "What is it?"

"Do you remember Gabriella Montez?" he whispered.

"The girl you kidnapped?"

"I didn't kidnap her, I just took her away for awhile. Anyway my trial is coming up soon and I need you to take her to the cottage. "

"What does she have to do with anything?"

"Because of her, I could get locked up for life," he said his voice starting to get louder. He lowered his voice again, "I need to get revenge son. I brought her back and she turned me in. I can't do anything from in here, so I'm asking you."

Troy looked at his dad incredulously, "Dad, I-"

"Do it for me," he said looking into his eyes.

Troy looked a him for a while before coming to an answer, "Ok."

"**THAT **looks so cute on you Tay," sixteen year old, Gabriella Montez said to her best friend.

"You think so?" Taylor Mckessie asked scrunching up her nose. "It doesn't look to dressy?"

"Taylor, Chad's taking you out on your one year anniversary. You're supposed to be dressy." She teased laughing when she was glared at. "Besides, no one in the restaurant will take their eyes off you in that dress. Especially Chad."

"Thank you. Now will you help me with my make up?" Gabriella helped Taylor finished getting ready until Chad rung the door bell thirty minutes later. Gabriella ran to go get it.

"Wow, you clean up nice," she said with a smile looking at him in his black suit and white button up shirt.

"Thanks," Chad said coming in.

"You're welcome. Tell Tay I said bye. Now don't you kids have too much fun," Gabriella smirked, getting her bag off the table and walking out of the house. She shivered when she felt the cool breeze in December and pulled her jacket to her. She cursed herself for leaving so late. Normally she wouldn't have cared but lately she felt like someone was watching her. She hurried her way down the street when she felt like someone was following her. She turned around but didn't see anything so continued walking. She made her way up her walkway and quickly unlocked the door. She shut the door as she made her way inside. She slowly made her way to the stairs. When she was right outside her door she heard a noise.

She looked both ways, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

When she received no answer she went inside her room. She slowly looked around when she felt a breeze. She turned towards her balcony and discovered it open. Her eyes went wide and she was about to run out of the room a glove came over her mouth. They put a cloth over her nose and it was starting to make her dizzy. She tried screaming and getting away but they had a tight grip on her. She started feeling lightheaded and collapsed into the person's arms. He checked her to make sure she was really knocked out before carrying her bridal style over to her bed. He went over to close the balcony door and took off his mask. He was none other than Troy Bolton. He went to stand back over her. He studied her face and noticed she had midnight curls, tan skin, a button nose, high cheek bones, and kissable lips.

He sighed, " I'm sorry." He bent back down to pick her up and bring her to his car. Once she was in the car he got in and started his long trip to his family's cottage.

————————————————————————————————————

**A/N: I decided to write a new story while I'm trying to come up with new chapters for Jealousy Rage. I'm sorry it's so short but let me know if I should continue or not. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

GABRIELLA slowly started to stir. When she was fully awake her eyes widened as she took in her surroundings. She noticed she was lying on a bed with baby blue covers and fluffy pillows. She sat up slowly and her head started to ache. She held her head as she made her way around the room. It had wooden walls with some paintings hung. Gabriella noticed it had a window but when she went over to it, it was bolted down. She walked towards another door, which she realized was a closet. Realization suddenly started to dawn on her.

_**Flashback**_

_THIRTEEN year old Gabriella was curled up in a ball in the closet. She heard someone open the door._

"_Gabby? Where are you?" said a sadistic voice as their footsteps got louder. "Come out, come out wherever you are."_

_She watched his shadow through a crack in the door. He started to go over to the bed the changed his direction to the closet door._

_She let out a whimper as he slowly opened the door._

_**End on Flashback**_

Gabriella couldn't believe she was back here again. What happened? How did she get here? Her mind started to overload with questions and the room started to spin.

Breaking through her thoughts she heard the bedroom door being opened and moved closer to the wall. She noticed a man a few years older than her come inside. When he noticed her he stopped in his tracks. _Oh that's relevant, _she thought annoyed, _you get surprised and yet you're the one who brought me here._

Gabriella studied him silently. She noticed he was muscular which is probably why she couldn't get out of his grip. His lips were set in a frown, he had a five o'clock shadow and as she got to his eyes she gasped inwardly. They were pools of blue that she could just drown in but they seemed familiar.

Very familiar.

He was the first one to break the silence, "Hi."

Gabriella just stared at him.

"I know what I've done is really bad and I'm probably going to hell for it but¾"

"Where the hell am I?" she interrupted him.

"I can't tell you that."

"Can you at least tell me who you are? I mean normally when I get kidnapped I want to know the persons name," Gabriella said sarcastically.

He looked at her, slightly shocked by her fearlessness, before answering her. "Look I know this is odd for you, especially since it's the second time you've been kid¾"

"How did you know that?" she stood up straighter.

He started forward but stopped when he saw Gabriella press against the wall. He looked into her eyes, "That's not important. What is important is for you to do everything I say, okay?"

Gabriella looked at him skeptically, "Why should I?"

"Because I really don't want to hurt you, and I won't if you follow the rules."

She looked at him for a moment. Inside her mind she was weighing out the pros and cons. If she did what he said she would most likely be ok. If she didn't who knows what would happen. Deep down she had a faint feeling that even if she didn't do what he said, he wouldn't hurt her. She looked up and as brown connected with blue she nodded, "Okay."

**A/N: Tell me what you think. Criticism is accepted. R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3**

Troy sighed a breath of relief when he heard her answer. He honestly wouldn't have hurt her if she didn't agree and he had a felling she knew that. He was literally shocked when he entered the room and saw her awake. When he looked into her mocha eyes he felt like a monster. But his dad was all he had.

He slowly walked over to Gabriella and offered her his hand. She looked at him and hesitated slightly before putting her hand in his. Troy ignored the sparks that ran through his body as their hands touched. _Get it together_, he thought, _she's sixteen for crying out loud. Add pedophile to kidnapping._

Troy slowly started to lead Gabriella to the living room. He had her take a seat on the couch as he took a seat on the table across from her.

"Alright, so here's what I need you to do. I need you to call your mom and tell her you decided to start your winter break early, okay?" he asked.

When she didn't answer Troy noticed she was looking at their hands, which were still intertwined. Troy pulled his hand away and cleared his throat.

She bushed, "Okay."

He handed her a cell phone and watched her dial the number.

"Hey mom…no I'm okay," she said while sparing a glance at him. "I just called to tell you I left for Christmas break early…I'm sorry for not telling you sooner…can you please just tell everyone…I love you too…bye." She closed the cell and handed it back to Troy.

"So now what?" she asked icily.

"Now we wait," Troy answered simply.

"For what? Better yet, for how long?"

Troy thought about his conversation with his father. They would have to wait until the trial was over so she couldn't speak at it. That way if they had no proof against him they couldn't keep him in prison.

"After Christmas. Maybe after New Years."

She groaned.

He got up and started walking to the kitchen to hide the phone. "I'm not going to harm you."

"You mean anymore than you already have?" Gabriella asked. Troy turned around and noticed she followed him in the kitchen.

"It was chloroform. It only knocked you out for a few hours.

She rolled her eyes, "How do I know you won't do something else?"

"I won't."

"Like I trust you," she scoffed.

Troy looked at her sharply, "I suggest you start. I'm all you got until this is over."

"I'd rather die."

He smirked, "That can be arranged." He walked out of the kitchen leaving her stunned.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" she yelled.

He stopped for a moment, "Troy."

He thought it wouldn't do any harm if she knew his first name but didn't dare give her his last.

Her voice got closer, "Troy what?"

"Just Troy," he turned around when he heard her behind him.

He smiled inwardly when he saw her roll her eyes.

"Well Troy, I'm Gabriella. Though I'm pretty sure you already knew that."

Troy smirked at her before turning to go back in the living room. He had a feeling these next few weeks would be interesting. Little did he know it would be very interesting indeed.

**A/N: Tell me what you think. Thank you for the reviews. Just so you know Gabriella didn't know Troy's name until this chapter but he knew hers. I'm almost done with the chapter for Jealousy Rage. R&R! **


End file.
